


Not Like This

by Draginn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Evolution SMP
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, War, self deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draginn/pseuds/Draginn
Summary: Look, I was starved for Taurtis content and made this. Then I made a more angsty chapter from Grian's POV.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Taurtis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't long after Taurtis had been taken into the listener ranks that the war had broken out. Something about how the watchers had overstepped their bounds by taking an unwilling player into their ranks. Taurtis wasn't too sure that that was the only reason; after all, tensions between the two groups had been brewing for tens of thousands of years. But nevertheless, here he was, ready to defend the listeners. The two groups had ultimately decided that a 1 on 1 duel was the best way to decide the victor of the war. Each side has sent their newest recruit, as a way to test their loyalty. That meant that Taurtis would face off against a watcher. 

It wasn't supposed to be Grian. 

His best friend, the one who had been with him from the beginning, stood across from him. Grian's face was just as shocked as Taurtis's own. They stood there for what felt like an eternity, staring at each other. Soon though, the silence was pierced by a listener's voice.  
"Are you backing out now, Republic? After everything you went through to be here?"  
The silence dragged on for a few more moments before Taurtis readied his blade. This was war, after all, and there were consequences to be had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh this one is angsty. Warning for hurt and no comfort and also major character death (kinda)

Grian stared at his bloodstained hands. He had done it. The war was over. His side had won. So why did he feel so empty? Was it because he never wanted to be a watcher in the first place? Was it because he never meant for it to go this far? Or was it because his first real friend, his best friend, had sunken to his knees with a sword through his chest?

Grian was a monster. He had to be. Otherwise, he would never have killed Taurtis. He wouldn't have gone to that stupid duel, wouldn't have let himself impale his best friend, wouldn't have fought at all.  
_And you would have let yourself be killed? His blade was ready, he was going to end you._  
Grian needed to leave. He couldn't be around these watchers, who jeered at him silently, who laughed at his cowardice.  
_Were they right? Taurtis was ready to do whatever it took, to kill for the listeners. Were you not willing to do the same for the watchers? Pathetic._  
Grian needed to leave, to get away from his thoughts. He hastily shoved his things into a suitcase, hoping and praying that his flight would go undetected.

____"Are you leaving, Empire?"_ _ _ _

____But it was not to be. Grian turned around and found himself face to face with a watcher. He tried to stammer out a reply, but the watcher stopped him._ _ _ _

____"This listener, he used to be your dear friend, did he not? Take your time to grieve, Empire, but you will come back in due time. They all do."_ _ _ _

____Grian took a cautious step back before he turned and flew out of the door. He just knew one thing. Whatever the watcher said, he was never going back._ _ _ _


End file.
